


Somewhere Down the Road

by Little_Star21



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Roy was feeling down on their last tour and, trying to forget some past, he went on a roadtrip but something, or more someone showed up.





	Somewhere Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Was a little birthday gift for a friend of mine. 
> 
> And thanks to MagiFox_77 for the correction :)
> 
> It was supposed to be a Jim/Josh story but at some point, I changed my mind and wrote about Roy instead.

Roy was sitting in a bar, in a small town somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Once the tour with Stone Sour was over with, he couldn't bear to just stay home and decided to go on a road trip. No planing, just going where the road was taking him. As much as he enjoyed being on tour and playing on stage, the last tour was pretty depressing for him. He had the strong feeling that something important was missing on that tour. That something was actually someone who will never be there again. He wished that the person would come back in his life, but the chances were probably none. He was hopeful that one day, by some coincidences, he would run into that person again. At that moment, Roy was pretty much still depressed about it all. And thinking about that person knocked him down even more. That was the reason he was in that bar, drowning his sorrow in alcohol. 

Not paying much attention to other people there, he heard a gang of bikers pulling into the parking lot and entering the bar. He sighed, every time he was around that kind of group, his mind was taken away some years before, when he was happy in a relationship with his ex boyfriend, who just disappeared from his life. He couldn't really blame him with what happened, but he couldn't help being sad about it. He missed him a lot. It had already been six years and he never fully moved on. Oh well, he was back again to the starting point of trying to forget. Because the person missing from the tour was indeed the ex-boyfriend. 

The bikers were laughing loudly while ordering their drinks. For some reasons he had a feeling someone was suddenly watching him from behind. He could feel those eyes on his back. He didn't dare to turn around, he was scared to see some huge biker three or four times his size ready to beat him up. He was wondering why he wouldn't stop looking his way and started to feel very uncomfortable. Was it someone he knew? Was it someone who knew who he was? Was it someone who had a problem with him personally? Hell, was it a crazy fan? Or even a stalker? He gulped over his glass in apprehension. He downed what was left, he paid and without looking over the place he knew the look was coming from. Somewhere at a table near the door. He got up and left the bar. 

The bar was linked to the cheap motel he was staying at, and hurried to reach his room. He could feel the person's eyes following him and heard someone get up and leave the bar just after he did and following him. Gravels crunching under the heavy boots. He was scared as shit that the man would rape him if he didn't reach his room in time. He was so nervous that he fumbled to pick up his key and unlock the door. It took him a bit too long and he could feel the other person right behind him and grabbing his waist, pulling him against his body.

Roy tensed hard. The man wasn't really big or muscular for a biker, he was pretty slim even, but he was definitively way taller than him. He could feel his chin on the top of his head. His heart was racing in his chest and couldn't move away when he felt lips on his neck. A bushy beard brushing against his nape and a hand going under his shirt. The kisses were hungry but the hand on his stomach was gently rubbing his skin. He frowned and looked down, he recognized immediately the colourful tattooed arm and knew who it belonged to. He relaxed in the hold, he reached back and knotted his fingers into the other's man hair, pulling lightly at it like he knew the other loved and how it drove him crazy with lust, he was rewarded by a groan. 

He pulled away from the taller man and turned around to look at him, his heart almost exploded in his chest when he took a good look at the man he still loved after all those years. He was a bit mad at him for leaving but was really happy to see him. He smiled shyly “we should go inside”, he got to the motel room's door and unlocked it, he got in and stepped aside, inviting the other man in. Now that he thought about it, they never officially broke up. Should he still call him his boyfriend or not? Scared he would say something to make the other man go away, he said nothing. Took off his shoes and walked to the bed, where he dropped himself into an inviting position for the other man. 

***

It was finally that time of the year again, a hot summer week where he could ride his bike all day long. Jim and some of his friends were on there way to the biker reunion in Sturgis like most years. There were a few days left before they reach their destination. It was getting late, they decided to stop for the night at a small motel on the road. Most of the group cheered when they saw the bar and decided to go for a much needed drink after days of driving. The tall guitarist followed them inside and sat at a table while some of them went to order drinks. He was looking around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that familiar silhouette sitting at the bar. His back was turned toward him but he could recognize him easily. 

The slim but muscular shape he got from drumming, his tattooed arms showing from him wearing a sleeveless shirt. He was surprised to see him there, he felt remorse and guilt falling on him. He couldn't miss how the other man looked very miserable at that moment. He felt anger rising up in him. Not toward the man at the bar but at himself for what he did some years ago. He sure was mad for what happened with the band, but he was an asshole to let it affect his personal life and just leave without a word to his then lover. He couldn't take his eyes of him, not sure what to do. Should he go talk to him or just ignore him? At that point he realized he still loved him and missed him very much. But he was also very sure the drummer would kick his ass if he tried something. 

“Someone going to get laid tonight?” One of the gang commented seeing how Jim wasn't getting his eyes off the other man

“Urf, shut up dude”, Jim groaned, not moving his eyes away from the other man. He noticed how tense he was while finishing his drink and how he just got up, avoiding looking in his direction while leaving the place.

Jim got up and followed the shorter man, either he saw it was him or he was too scared to look, he knew the man somehow could always sense it when someone was watching him. Seeing him having difficulty with his keys, he was sure it was the second option. Not thinking about it, he grabbed the man and pulled him against his body and couldn't resist longer and started to kiss that sweet neck over the tattoo there and lovingly caressing the warm skin of his stomach. After a few seconds, he felt him relaxing in his arms. That was a good start, the second he felt the hand in his hair and the light pulling, he groaned with pleasure. He felt uncomfortable when the shorter man pulled away and started to check him out, not sure what was coming next. He let out a sigh of relieve when Roy invited him inside and followed him. He couldn't suppress the humming of appreciation when he saw the other man laying on the bed, legs parted in an open invitation. He took off his boots and joined his lover on the bed covering the smaller man with his bigger body. He attacked the alcohol tasting lips with passion, he missed those lips so much. 

Roy let out a moan of pleasure and reached around the guitarist and grabbed his ass hard, squeezing it almost painfully. He could feel Jim moan in his mouth and that sound resonated in his own dick, making it harder. Out of breath, he broke the kiss and he reached for the taller man's shirt, lifting it up until he pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. It didn't take long that his own shirt was joining it on the floor. Soon he felt lips going down his body, slowly making their way down, kissing and nipping just like he loved it. The other clearly remembering all his most sensitive spots. The more that skilled mouth was going down, the more his pants was getting too tight and very uncomfortable. He let out a sigh of relieve when Jim opened his jeans and the pressure on his dick eased a bit. He lifted his hips so the guitarist could take off his pants and let out a moan when he felt him rubbing his nose on it through his underwear. 

Sitting on the bed, Roy reached for Jim's waistband and pulled him closer. He kissed the belly in front of him while he unbuckled the belt and opened the pants, dragging them down the other man's tights. He gasped of surprise when he looked down at the underwear, he wasn't expecting the man to still be wearing those. They were regular black boxers, but what was special about those was that Roy had them made specially for the man with his personal logo on them. Using that moment of surprise, Jim pushed the smaller man down on the bed, capturing his lips and rubbing their hard members together. The feeling was so overwhelming that he needed to gather all his self control only to not cum right away. Since Jim had left him, he never really had sex with other people, the few times he tried, it didn't go very well, and even one time, he couldn't even get hard at all. He missed it so much and had a strong feeling he won't last very long. Caressing the taller body, he reached down and dragged the underwear off the other man's ass. The guitarist moved a bit to get rid of the last pieces of clothes, he knelt back on the back and toke a few moment to admire the slim, yet very muscular body. 

“Do you have any lube?” Jim suddenly asked. Roy went wide eyes and blush hard before shaking his head no. They will have to manage without, that wouldn't be the first time they did. But it had been a while that the drummer had anything other than his own fingers inside his ass and he felt very nervous for a moment. Jim noticed the nervousness in his body, he proceed to softly turn Roy around on his stomach, spiting on his fingers, which would have to do now. He pressed one finger against his hole. Massaging the opening first before pushing it inside. Roy tensed a bit at the intrusion but it didn't hurt nor feel uncomfortable. He squeezed around the finger, signalling he was ready for more. The tall guitarist chuckled at that, he never knew why he was doing it but he eventually got used to that squeezing meaning “more”. Adding more saliva on his fingers, he pushed a second one inside, starting to move them in and out and stretching the hole at the same time. 

Moaning into the pillow, he moved his hips to feel more and let out a loud gasp of pleasure when he felt the fingers inside him purposely rubbing at his prostate. His whole body was trembling of pleasure and he could feel himself very close of his release. He groaned unhappily when he felt the fingers leaving his body.

Feeling his lover was very close, Jim took out his fingers to add more saliva on them, and this time got three of them inside. Earning a gasp of approval, this time, he focused on stretching as much as possible the other man to what was coming. When he deemed the smaller man ready enough, he spat in his hand, rubbing the saliva at the entrance, he then rubbed some, with pre-cum on his own cock. He turned Roy on his back and positioned himself over him, pressing his dick at the other man's entrance “are you ready?” To that the drummer nodded and the guitarist pushed inside, slowly as he could feel the body around him very tense. 

Roy shut his eyes tightly at the discomfort he felt. It wasn't really hurting like the first time he had a dick inside him, but it wasn't a very nice feeling either at the moment feeling his inside stretching to accommodate the intrusive member. When he bottomed in, Jim stopped moving waiting for Roy to get used to him again. Just by the reactions since the beginning, he know the man under him wasn't very active in the past, as he used to be able to take him without much prep way easier than at that moment. When he felt a hand grabbing in his hair, he started moving slowly.

After a moment, Roy felt the discomfort going away, he hummed at the familiar feeling of that dick inside him, throbbing against his walls. It felt so good to him. Ready to continue, he passed his arms around the taller man and combed his fingers into the hair and lightly pulled at them. When he felt Jim started to slip out, he let out a moan and the moment the cock was completely back inside, it was too much for him. He bucked his hips and he cummed right away, the intensity of his orgasm crashing into him, making him see stars and scream his pleasure. Jim was taken by surprise and groaned when he felt the insides squeezing hard around him, the warm semen splashing their stomachs. Kneeling back, he looked shocked at the man on the bed, pure bliss across his face and panting hard. 

Coming back slowly to himself, Roy opened one eye and saw the look on Jim's face, he could still feel him hard inside his ass, the realization came crushing on him and he hid his face into his hands, very embarrassed. He felt the taller man shifting over him, he almost jumped when a hand grabbed his and moved it. “Don't worry, I'm not leaving” Jim whispered into his ear before kissing him, slowly moving his hips. Roy indulged into those sweet kisses and, after a few moments, he could feel himself getting hard again. Breaking the kiss to be able to breath, the drummer used all his force and weight to unbalance Jim until he was laying on his back, the smaller man sitting on top now, smirking down at him. 

Grabbing the smaller man's tights, Jim bucked his hips up, earning a loud moan in reward. Roy moved in time, accelerating the pace more and more with each thrusts. Soon enough they were both panting hard and sweating at the efforts. The guitarist felt he was close to his release, he grabbed the bouncing dick of his partner and proceed to pump it in rhythm of his thrusts.

Soon enough, with the hand on his own cock and the one inside him hitting his prostate, he came hard with his second orgasm, his seeds splashing all over Jim's chest and his ass clamping the hard member. The sudden tightness was so welcomed that it only took a few more moves for the bigger man to cum hard into the warm body. Panting hard and trying to catch his breath, totally drained of his energy by the two orgasms, he let his body crash on the bed next to his lover. Reaching for the box of tissue on the night stand next to the bed. Jim grabbed a bunch and proceed to clean himself before doing the same to the almost unconscious man on the bed. He wasn't even done with the task at hand that he could hear the soft snoring.

Throwing the used tissues in the garbage can, the tall man got out of bed and hunted down his clothes to get himself dressed. Once he was done, he got a look of the sprawled out man on the bed. He smiled sadly and untucked the covers from under him to cover his naked body. With a heavy sigh, he left the room to go to his own to catch a bit of sleep, they will leave early the next morning.

***

The warm morning sun was shinning heavily through the window and reached for the sleeping man's face. Roy turned around to hide his face from the light that was too bright even for his closed eyes. He frowned at the pain he felt in his whole body, and mostly in his ass. His still sleepy brain was trying to remember what happened last night that caused that pain... He arrived at the motel pretty early, then proceed to drink himself into oblivion, or at least that was his plan. Since he remembered only having two glasses of alcohol before the nagging feeling of someone watching him. He could see himself going back to his room with the fear of being raped. He almost sobbed when he realized he was alone in the room and he could feel his stomach tighten painfully. Was it possible that his fear come reality?

He took a deep breath to calm himself. The smell lingering on the pillow was very familiar. He sat abruptly on the bed and looked around remembering with who he was last night. Tears were streaming down his face now. He was relieved it wasn't a rape but fell terribly sad at the fact that after having sex with him, the other man left him alone. 

He swung his legs of the bed, thinking about getting a very hot shower, but a piece of paper on the nightstand caught his eyes. He recognized Jim's handwriting, there were only a few words written on it but it hit him hard: “I'm so sorry for everything sunshine” and a phone number. Roy smiled at the nickname he was sure he would never been called by again, he found his pants on the ground and entered the number in his phone. He hesitated a few minutes and texted the other man “I miss you so much Angel”. He resisted the urge to run outside naked when he heard the bikes roaring in the parking lot and looked down at his phone when it chimed at a text message “miss you too, I'll call you later”. Roy had a big smile on his face and jumped in the shower. Maybe everything will get sorted out and will be able to be happy again with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day there will be a follow up but no promise of it.


End file.
